narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyuuga Nezumi
Appearance Nezumi dresses like the great Hyuuga Neji not because he rejects the Branch Family traditional robes, but because he wants to show that he has some power, and will use it to defend the clan with all his might. His arms and hands are bandaged to give them some support- the tenketsu strikes of the Gentle Fist taijutsu can put a strain on his fingers and joints. The only thing standing out from the typical black and white Hyuuga attire is his dignified purple hitai-ate, signifying his outstanding loyalty to Konoha in addition to his clan loyalty. He does not wear a kunai holster because he does not use weapons. Personality Nezumi is calm and focused on his aim of serving the Hyuuga clan, but he rarely loses his temper. He is fairly amiable towards others, not being as stoic as Hyuuga Neji and he has accepted his place in the Hyuuga clan and his Cursed Seal, knowing that his seal will never be activated if he does nothing wrong. He has a secret ambition, inspired by his role model Neji- while he has picked up the Eight Trigrams techniques, he one day wishes to develop one like Neji. He rarely loses his temper, but despite the seeming lack of negative aspects in his personality, there is one major flaw. As Nezumi's goal is to protect the Hyuuga family, if even a close friend and a Main Family member are both in danger, he will first go to the aid of the family member, even if they are a distant relation and he does not truly know them. Secondly, if a friend is in danger but a Main Family member is present, Nezumi will not help them; if he gets injured in the ensuing struggle, he may not be able to protect the other Hyuuga if they end up in danger. Finally, in some situations he may freeze up and struggle with decision making when it concerns the Hyuuga. Background Nezumi does not deviate from traditional clan techniques and has never sought to discover his chakra nature due to his adherence to Hyuuga rules that stems from his origins. Born to the youngest sister of the Head of the Hyuuga Family, Nezumi was a Branch Family member whose purpose of protecting the Main Family was deeply instilled into him from a young age. Also, due to the bitterness of the great Hyuuga Neji towards the heir Hinata, a new approach to treatment of the Branch Family had been instated. Up until the age of eight, Branch Family children were allowed to play with Main family children in free time, separated for lessons and other reasons. When Nezumi reached the age of eight, he began to learn the basic Hyuuga taijutsu and was separated from the Main Family in training. However, the fiercely guarded Hyuuga techniques (such as the Eight Trigrams techniques) were not taught to Branch Family members. But loopholes that had seen Hyuuga Neji become a prodigy in the use of the Hakke techniques were utilised fully- while Branch Family members are not allowed to be taught those techniques, there is no law stopping them from figuring it out and teaching themselves. So Nezumi was made to watch Main Family training sessions (there was still segregation between Branch and Main in training) for two years, which helped him learn the style. Also, there is no law stating that a Branch Family cannot teach another Branch Family member, even if it involves the Eight Trigrams techniques. With a few brief hints from Neji, Nezumi picked up some techniques. He signed on for the academy at the age of 10, but his unhealthy compulsion to protect the Main Family heirs in the academy meant that he didn't let them play with other children and he even interrupted sparring sessions. The heirs complained and tried to make him see the error of his ways and the overarching obsession with protecting the Main Family gradually reduced to intense dedication. However, his behaviour was still too much and after a lecture from the head of the Hyuuga clan he stopped trying to wrap Main Family members in cotton wool, though his intentions to protect the family still remain. He graduated at 13, but due to various reasons such as injury and being out of the village on a mission, his team missed several chances to attend the Chuunin exams. Because of his dedication to the Main Family, he is not really bothered about the fact that he is still a Genin, and his skills may even reach a low Chuunin level, though this has not been confirmed. Currently his team is sometimes split up for D-Rank errands and so he is not always with them. Abilities *'Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou - 8 Trigrams 64 Palms' The trademark Hyuuga technique- Nezumi strikes 64 tenketsu points of the opponent which inhibits chakra flow and causes movement to be difficult for a while afterwards. The pace and strength of this technique increases exponentially as the technique continues. *'Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou - 8 Trigram 128 Palms' Nezumi has managed to pick up the improved version of 64 Palms, as made known by Neji. However, as it is more difficult to perform than 64 Palms, Nezumi can only perform this attack at closer range than its predecessor. Whereas the picture shows two green circles, while 64 Palms can be used on opponents as far away as the second circle, opponents must be within the first circle or Nezumi cannot hit them with this technique. *'Hakkeshou Kaiten - 8 Trigrams Heavenly Spin' Nezumi emits chakra from his tenketsu and spins at a fast speed, causing the rotation of the chakra to become a shield against taijutsu, projectile attacks and some ninjutsu techniques. However, if Nezumi cannot spin for whatever reason, the chakra will fail to protect him as it requires movement for the chakra to deflect attacks. *'Hakke Kuushou - 8 Trigrams Empty Palm' The only offensive technique that doesn't require accuracy and precision, Nezumi only tends to use this in repelling opponents, especially when they are attacking another person- therefore making it defensive in his use of it. Summary Nezumi's fighting style places emphasis on the precision part of Juuken (Gentle Fist) rather than the brute force techniques and he is a meticulous ninja.